In the Midst of Peace and Hatred
by Percabeth17
Summary: The battle lines have been drawn and rivals bloods spilt. What do you do when the line between friend or foe is suddenly blurred and that 'trusted' foe turns into your only ally? [Title subject to change][Cowritten with Mc97][rated T for swearing and some violence]
1. Chapter 1

Multi chap story I've been working on with my friend. My friend (Mc97) writing Amara's POV while I'm writing Frank's. I just _love_ writing in guys pov ;D MY friend couldn't post it on her account yet, but I will post when she finishes for her :) Hope you like.

AMARA'S P.O.V

I threw my head back laughing for all I was worth.

"Oh sweet Jesus! You have got to be kidding me" I said my heavily accented voice thick with mirth, as I tried to control the fit of giggles which bubbled up inside me.

"I don't kid" the brown haired she-goat beside me spat, grinding out the words as if it pained her.

I watched as the goat's stoic expression turned to one of distaste and disgust as the dam broke and all the laughter I had bottled up inside came rushing out in a fit of hysterics.

"Well if your not joking then I must be losing my bloody marbles" I said my laughter starting to die down.

I continued. "Actually, being crazy might not be a bad thing at this point, it would explain a lot of the shit that's happened this week" I grumbled my voice serious now, all feelings of happiness and shock gone as I remembered what had transpired.

I shivered as I recalled the screams, blood, and ripping sounds the hellhounds made as they tore apart those poor people. I shook my head trying to dislodge and forget the horrid memory.

"Your not crazy, your not dreaming and yes, I am half-goat" the she-goat said with a sigh as she picked up her sword from where it had fallen during the battle, trying to explain everything as quickly as possible.

"So if I'm not dreaming then-"

"Shut up! I don't have time for long dragged on explanations or stupid questions, so here's the just of it. All of the Greek god and goddesses are real, you are a demigod, a child of a god/goddess and because of that monsters are going to try to kill you for the rest of your life" she barked out cutting me off mid sentence.

It was like a bitch slap into reality, this new information hit me hard like a ton of bricks, and I struggled to wrap my brain around it.

But before I had time to even process anything another large ass dog came bounding up the street an I bearly even had time to usher out a, "not again!? Before the god damn dog attacked.

I edited a few minor parts :) My writing will be terrible in Chapter 3 as a head up... Just letting you know. I don't have a big vocabulary list that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Amara's POV

"Give me back my dagger!" the little goat snarled angrily at me, I snorted and with a smirk held it up out of her reach, being ridiculously tall can really come in handy sometimes.

"Why? It's not like you were using it anyway" I growled as memories on how she had "protected" me earlier this morning came to mind.

"DON"T EVEN GO THERE! Your father was not my responsibility! My job is to protect you and get you back to camp half blood, so give me my god damn knife back so we can LEAVE!" She spat, and I, with one last eye roll, reluctantly gave her back the weapon, leaving it to clatter to the ground at her feet.

"Your welcome by the way! Without me you would be dead by now" I said proudly as I tried to wipe the dog's blood off of my clothes.

"What was that by the way? I don't really think it would be a rabies infected dog, not in this suburb" I said absent mindedly, refusing to let hr continue as I followed behind the silently fuming she-goat.

"…It was a Hellhound, but do me a favor ok? Save the rest of your questions for later alright?" She huffed as she continued to lead us away. Away from my home...and away from the painful sight of a good man's death.

"Wake up! We're here, get out" The dark haired goat screeched at me as the trucked slammed into an immediate stop.

"OWW" I said wincing as I felt the goose egg forming on my forehead from where my head had hit the dash. I looked up only to find that the goat had left without me.

With a sigh I jumped out of the truck glaring at her as I strode up the large hill to catch up with the goat.

"…Sooooo where are we?" I asked my eyes flickering around to the busy people that cluttered the area, all of them seeming to be running around purposefully...in very…odd attire.

"Please tell me we're at comic con or some weird shit like that, because if not then I most definitely need to check into a nut house" I said my voice showing a slight tint of awe as I surveyed the camp.

The people all rushed about, decked out in leather fighting armour, wearing some sort of weapon strapped to their side or back. I think the most shocking/disturbing thing was the stark black unicorn that landed right in front of me.

"Cel, your back! Took you long enough I thought I was going to have to come out and get her myself" A surprised voice said distracting me from my shock over the huge mythical beast standing before me.

I turned my attention to the slim blonde that leaped off of the beast with a smooth grace.

"Thanks for the ride Blackjack! Can you do me a favour and tell Percy I'm looking for him? Thanks" She said and gave it a pat on the nose before it snorted and took off again into the air.

"W-…Was that a unicorn?" I stuttered, staring wide eyed at the place where the beast had been moments before.

"Blackjack? A unicorn? No he wishes he was that awesome. He's a Pegasus, and not a friendly one at that…..well, unless your Percy that is. It took me a while to convince him to give me a ride back here, that horse is almost as stubborn as his rider" She said with a chuckle, as she gave me a warm friendly smile.

For the first time looked into to the blond's happy grey eyes…which seemed so similar to mine…actually…she was really similar to me. It was almost scary how identical we were. And I'm sure that observation was noticed by her as well because she seemed to be studying me just as intently. The only difference between us was my unusual height.

After realizing that I had been staring for far to long I reached my hand out.

"Hey I'm Amara, please explain to me what the hell is going on here? Because if someone doesn't soon I'm going to lose it"

She smiled amused before reaching out to clasp my hand in a firm handshake. "I know how you feel it can be crazy for a little while but you'll get used to it" She said, her reassuring smile slightly calming my frazzled demeanour. "I'm Annabeth by the way"

"Look I know it's a lot to take in and I know Cel isn't one for long explanations" She continued with a sharp look in the she-goats direction.

"Do you remember ever learning about the Greek gods and goddesses in school? Well everything you learned is true. The Olympians, the Titans the monsters they are all real, and you my friend are a demigod. You are the half mortal-half god offspring of one of the Greek gods" she said looking at me with reassuring smile. "Life as a half blood is a…hard one, monsters will chase after you because of your godly blood and Camp Half-blood is where you come to learn to defend yourself" She said looking at me questioningly as she finished, curious as to how I would take this life changing news.

It took me a second to process it but oddly enough…..I wasn't surprised. I wasn't surprised, I wasn't shocked and I wasn't scared. So what if I a Halfling. I'm half GOD, bring it on man! What could be better than that!

"Cool" I said my lips turning up to form a smile as I met Annabeth's gaze once more.

"Well…..you're accepting…" she said surprised at my readiness to accept this new reality.

"Well after you've been chased around by a Hellhound and a Pegasus lands in front of your face, any explanation is a good one" I said with an awkward chuckle and she smiled at my attempt of humour.

"Well good as long as no one was hurt on the way here and your fine now I don't see any reason why we can't throw you into the arena today" Annabeth said with a smile and I could feel the life drain out of my face as I remembered just what I had lost to come here.

"I uh…there was…a…um, th-there was uhhh." Cel stuttered, the only time she spoke since she got here.

Annoyed I finished for her, "My dad…..my dad was killed by the Hellhound…he didn't see it coming" I ground out, trying to keep the sorrow in my voice from etching itself onto my face.

"WHAT? But your father's a mortal…the mist it should had have…danmmit !" Annabeth cursed her hand flying up to tangle it's self in her hair, almost pulling it out in frustration.

"Gods be damned! You had one job Cel! ONE JOB! I know you don't like it but it was your duty!" The blonde growled her eyes turning from a playful grey to a steely silver.

The she-goat beside me let out a sigh "I know it just…"

She tried to say but Annabeth cut her off.

"Its just nothing! it was your job to keep her _and_ her family safe! This isn't the first time you've pulled something like this! Ugggh come on we have to go see Chiron" she growled stepping forward to grasp onto the fawn's arm.

She turned to face me her eyes full of gut wrenching pity.

"Amara…I'm sorry…..listen, just go look around for now, I'll find you after we're done discussing this" she said giving me a tender smile as she turned to walk away, a defeated looking Cel in tow.

I looked around surveying the area again as the blonde walked away her slightly wavy hair bounced with each hurried step.

I was just about to walk around when I noticed an interesting looking wall, "…WAS THAT LAVA? Cool" I thought and went to go towards it when two strong arms locked around me.

"Hey wise girl" A guy breathed into my ear.

"I heard you were looking for me, miss me already" The guy said his face moving in _waaaaay_ to close for comfort so I did the only logical thing to do…I beat the shit out of him.

Acting on instinct I jammed my elbow into his gut, my height making it easier to elbow him again right where it hurt ;)

"You bloody idiot! What makes you think it's ok to go around randomly and _rather_ inappropriately I might add, hugging girls and embracing them as if they owe you a good snog!" I spat as I cuffed him a leftie into the side.

"Ugggh …ok owwww" he wheezed clutching his stomach as he stood up from where he had collapsed.

"Sorry I thought you were my girlfriend…in my defense you do look kinda similar" He said running his hands through his shaggy dark hair awkwardly.

My brain clicked as I put two and two together, " Oh I'm sorry! You must be Percy, Annabeth just left. I'm Amara" I said giving him an apologetic smile as I held out my hand.

He shook it with a strong grip as he smiled. "Well hello there Amara its refreshing to have someone that quick around here. No one's put me on my Ass like that since Jason left with Piper" he said with a grin and I found myself quickly warming to him.

"Anyways…they kinda left me to my own devices…soooo would you mind showing me around?" I asked, and he nodded with a smile.

"Come on then let's go" he said sprinting off in front of me, and I took off with a chuckle after him. "So long as you don't do that again"

We had just started our little game of tag when I heard a sound. Sharp. Steel on steel, the sound rippled through the air followed my a few animalistic grunts. Curious Percy and I walked into the Arena only to find to people sparing…if you could even call it that. I looked like a fight to the death. They were both sweating and looked exhausted, but they still fought unrelentingly. Finely the guy got the upper hand. With skill he flung the girls blade out of her hands with his own and it arched through the air, soaring until it sank itself in the ground. Finely it was over. He lowered the point of his sword to her throat and spat five words that had the power to render even me, weak with their intensity.

" I. AM. NOT. YOUR. ENEMY."

A.N:

Hai, I hope you liked the chapter, I made it longer to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a while. Anyways I noticed we have gotten almost no reviews…..I know your out there and if you don't review Amara will find you and she will beat you even worse than she did Percy. Lol. I hoped you liked it :P -Mc97

HAHA! My turn's next :D Can't wait! I may have bad grammar, but it's okay. It'll be in Frank's POV if you forgot. And I will post faster than my friend :P And like Mc97, REVIEW! -Percabeth17


	3. Chapter 3

Frank's POV

" I. AM. NOT. YOUR. ENEMY." We were breathing heavy; the battle took a lot out of our energy. But finally, it was over. I was done. The battle was over, and I was glad that it hadn't lasted a second longer. A grin spread across my face as my seemingly fearless opponent was defeated. We seemed to stare at each other for a while, when she finally looked up and smirked. My grin turned into a frown. "Clarisse, I've told you before. I didn't want this. I didn't want _any_ of this."

"Save your miserable excuses for later." She spat as I moved my sword away. I barely used it anyway, my hands were so used to my bow and arrows, it didn't quite feel right. But how I managed to defeat her, even I was at lost for words. "It's not something _Ares'_ cabin head counselor would do...but, then again, you're a child of Mars." I scowled, and stepped away as she retrieved her sword.

"I didn't want to be head counselor Clarisse" I shook my head. "I've told you before, Chiron told me to"

She turned to me mockingly, "To maintain peace between both cabins-Woohoo! Does it look I care? Us Ares' kids hate peace if you haven't noticed"

I was about to go on when a familiar voice interrupted me. Both of us turned to see Percy and what looked like Annabeth walk up. "Hey, pal, I heard you shout from all the way over there. What's going on?" Percy grinned, than frowned at Clarisse. Friendly, Percy wrapped his arms around my neck. "You didn't try to kill my friend here did you? Cause I don't feel like messing with the toilets again" I didn't know what he meant, but it ticked off Clarisse even more - if_ that_ was possible.

"Stay away Kelp-head. Who's your friend here? Annabeth's twin? Haven't heard of her before" Clarisse spat. I looked at them questionably, also interested in his other lady friend. surprisingly, Percy had a lot of those.

"Yeah, who is she? She's pretty quiet" I added, smiling welcoming, for she was decent looking. _Keep your eyes on your own lady-friend, Frank, _ I thought. _I've got Hazel now. Can't risk anything._

"I can hear you," She said warily, seemingly as though she had spat. I prayed that she wasn't another daughter of Ares. The last thing I needed was another Clarisse around. "My name's-"

"And this is..." Percy interrupted, taking his hand off my neck and placing it on her shoulder. He smiled, using his free hand to pat his leg as if imitating a drumroll. Suddenly he frowned. "A-A-Um...Ar...Ariella?"

"Amara..." She said shaking her head. "And don't make me elbow you in the gut again"

"Feisty" Percy nodded. "Sure is your type Frank"

"Sure" I replied sarcastically, going along. "I'll make sure to write a love letter"

Clarisse pretended to choke, then spat, "UGH. I'm leaving. See you at dinner... _Head Counselor_..."

I sighed, trying to erase the memory of the fight away. "So that's what it was about, huh?" Percy asked. "You challenged Clarisse to a fight. Pretty feisty yourself, my man"

"I didn't challenge her. Chiron made me." I explained. Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. You guys would totally match up together." Percy pushed Amara closer to me, and I sighed. Instinctively she walked away.

To change the subject and save the poor girl from more awkward moves from Percy, I asked, "So you showing her around?"

"Yup," Percy replied, "I was just about to show her your _favorite_ buddy, Leo"

"I'm not mad at him Perce" I rolled my eyes. He game a look, and I sighed. "Look, yes, he can kill me an instance if I'm not careful, but he still is my friend"

"Okay," Percy gave up. "Well, I'll head to-"

We were interrupted as an oil-filth Leo popped out of nowhere. "Hey Frank," He said out breath. "Have you seen Hazel? She wanted me to fix her lighting and plumbing in the bathroom. I didn't see her in her cabin. Wondering if you have seen her by any chance."

"Um.. I saw her this morning for breakfast. We...had this date later tonight" I replied, only now remembering the date.

"Oh..." He sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked at Amara. "Who-Who's this? I thought it was Annabeth at first..."

"My name's Amara. I...didn't know ancient Greeks had plumbers and electricians..." She frowned, and the three of us couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure Leo'd love being a plumber. Many girls could stare at his skinny ass_ all_ the time." I joked, and Percy and Leo went into a frenzy of laughter.

"Yes, yes I do," Leo went on. "Partly why I agreed to help Hazel with her plumbing was because of that" I frowned and so did Percy, but Leo continued to laugh, like it was okay. He stopped awkwardly and pursed his lips. "I didn't mean it like that" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever" I muttered, letting it slide. "Why don't we all show you around, Amara?"

She stared at me for a moment. "...Sure, I guess."

"Well, let's get on with it than. And Amelia, don't take them so seriously. _They _ are really immature..." Percy nodded sympathetically. "Unlike them, I'm the only one you can trust"

Leo snorted. "Yeah, whatever.. We all know why Annabeth nicknamed you _seaweed brain_."

"It's Amara, and I think the only one I can trust right now is _myself_" Amara replied, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Oooooh, feisty" Leo nodded. "I like it. Too bad she's not my type. Frank, you?"

"I have my own, Leo" I sighed. "I've got Hazel, remember?"

"That didn't really answer his question..." Amara smiled, facing me. Her grey eyes bored into mine, and it reminded me of when we first met Annabeth. Fierce and bold.

I smirked, looking away. The two boys high-fived her, while I bit my lip. I looked up and smiled as we walked down towards the cabins. "We'll see about that..." I said jokingly, just enough for them to hear. Leo turned arouns and smiled large.

"Ooooh," He cooed. "Where's my popcorn machine? I_ love_ me some drama"


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's POV

"Would you shut up already?" I smirked as Amara finally was able to silence the goofball.

Leo made a mock pained look. "I'm hurt"

Percy and I smirked as Annabeth ran up and caught up with us. "Hey," she said out of breath. Percy stood closer to her instinctively while Annabeth turned to Amara. "Amara, I'm sorry about the whole incident. Cel is surely going to be punished for this."

Amara's jaw clenched. "Good"

Percy's hand slipped around Annabeth's waist and there was a short moment of awkward silence. "I noticed you've met the boys. Hope they didn't bother you too much" Annabeth finally said.

I saw Percy blush and bit his lip while Amara looked angrily at him. "Well," She started. "Someone mistakened me for you and was too close for comfort."

Percy pulled away before Annabeth could hurt him. "What?" She demanded.

"Well..." Percy shrugged. "You guys do look alike, and I almost..."

"He almost kissed me" Amara snapped in, and Leo started laughing. I also chuckled.

"Perce!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy flinched but than said slyly, "Well, she did smell better..."

In an instance, both Amara and Annabeth slapped him hard enough to make him grimace. That sent Leo into another fit of laughter.

Annabeth started get into a terrible fit with Percy and I whispered to Amara, "Maybe we should let the lovebirds cool off a bit. Let's continue showing you around?"

"I'll join you" Leo grinned, and I heard Amara groan.

"That's just great." I heard her mutter under her breath. I chuckled a bit and continued walking.

"Well, look who decided to join us?" Leo smirked, as Hazel walked up to us in her impeccable manner. "Hiya Haze"

"Hey guys. Who's this?" My girlfriend asked, smiling as she stepped closer to me.

"Well..." Leo grinned wrapping an arm around Amara's shoulders. "This is Amara"

"Get away from me" Amara snapped, whacking Leo in the back of the head. He looked stunned, and in an instant, Hazel frowned leaving my side and stood quite protectively in front of Leo.

"What the hell was that for." Hazel growled, pulling her obsidian dagger she had gotten from Nico a few months ago for her birthday. She held it in an a dangerous way wavering in front of Amara's face. I don't know what got into me but I stepped forward in between Hazel's dagger and Amara.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. a look of betrayal flashed on her face and I couldn't help but flinch as her face flushed in revenge. This time, she held the dagger near my throat.

"Whose side are you on?" She snarled. Leo cleared his throat after a long moment of silence and took Amara's hand which I realized I was holding.

"I'll just leave now...Amara I think you should come along too. I'll show you the dining pavillion. It's almost dinner anyways." Leo said in a somewhat serious voice which was a shock. Hazel ignored them, so I tried my best to ignore them too.

"What is your problem? I thought you were great with commitement" Hazel scowled.

"What's _my_ problem? What's _yours_?" I suddenly snapped. "You seem to be quite fond of Leo now"

"Is that what's bothering you? That chic just whacked him upside the head! She doesn't have any right to do that"

I sighed angrily, "You do that all the time to him, and why are you so snappy at _me_?"

"You were defending her! You're supposed to be supportive of me not some radom chic." She gestured at the figures near the pavillion. "Why do you treat her like that? You should be treating me like that!" She yelled loud enough for the whole camp to here.

And just like that, she broke the limit. All the anger just rushed out of me and all I could do to prevent myself from physically punching her, I shouted just as loud if not louder. "Well she's treating me better than you ever could!"

And as simply I can put it, I left. I walked towards the pavillion. Away from her. Away from her pained expression, and the dark emotions inside me.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I though I could get it done faster, but it's easier said than done. I know that it's probably like sh*t, but I really don't feel like revising it right now. Maybe later. Well anyways, It'll be in Amara's POV now. So I'm going to have to give it to Mc97 now. Well, Peace out.

P.S COMMENT! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! And all that other good stuff :D

~Percabeth17


	5. Chapter 5

He was cute in a mannish and kinda babyish way and was obviously a really sweet guy but, it still scared me when I saw Franks face flush with anger and his eyes flash with fury. I jumped as I felt his hand wrap around mine in a protective way. And gasped as I felt tiny tendrils of electricity flow through our entwined fingers, it felt…..new, right and shocking to say the least. I blocked out the couple's spat as I stared, dumbstruck at our hands relishing the feeling of security as it sparked through the rest of my body.

I pouted and let out a slight whimper as I felt his hand leave mine only to be covered with Leo's small sweaty one instead, and it took all I had not to whip my hand out of his grasp. I heard him mumble incoherently and tug on my hand in attempt to get me to go but I was stuck between wanting to stay and protect Frank and leaving to give them some privacy.

"Come on we'd better get out of here before it gets even more out of hand" he whispered, tugging me more forcefully this time and I reluctantly followed behind him, my head swivelling around to watch Frank as I walked away.

"Ugggh! This is all my fault!" Leo groaned his hands snarled in his messy curly hair as he paced around the work room he had brought me too - Which seemed to be named Bunker Nine from the large old sign above the entrance.

With a sigh I stopped surveying the large messy mechanic shop he had built up for himself to assess the geeky looking Demigod. For once all signs of mirth and amusement were gone from his face and replaced with pure worry and anxiety.

"Calm down Leo this isn't your fault okay? If it's anyone's fault it's mine alright! And…I'm sorry for snapping earlier I just…kinda have personal space issues" I said and scoffed internally, _that's the understatement of the century_. I could have killed Percy when he embraced me earlier and Leo wrapping his arm around me had been the last straw.

"NO! you don't get it **_I _**caused this! It's my fault their fighting!" he ground out and plopped down in the dearest in defeat onto one of the benches.

My eyebrow rose up in curiosity as I asked, "How could this be your fault?"

He looked down his face contorted with shame as he mumbled out his answer. "It started about two weeks ago….it….it was innocent at first but then….stuff started to happen and…we kissed and I'm…I'm in love. I'm in love with her…I love Hazel" he stuttered and my eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"She wanted to learn how to fix a few things, she wanted to be a real handy girl…so I helped her out and somewhere along the way…I fell for her." he said with a sigh shaking his head as he tried to make sense of this crazy situation.

"When are you going to tell him?" I asked my voice soft as I tried to sooth some of the anxiety out of the poor dork.

"I…we were going to tell him tomorrow, but after what just happened…I wouldn't be surprised if she ended it right there and then" he said obviously conflicted as his emotions waged an internal war on his mind.

"Frank seems to be a good guy Leo, don't hurt him, okay? Just tell it to him straight, give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around" I advised before getting up to free myself of the tiny cage Leo's workshop reminded me of.

I let the door slam softly behind me as I wandered about, searching for something to distract me of today's wild revelations.

_"Couuu! Couuu!" _the loud sound of an owl's hoot caught my attention as I walked thorough the tress and I turned to see a large great horned owl peering down at me from his perch in a tree. I smiled as I gazed upon the little beast and gave a small couuu in response.

Surprisingly the owl responded back with another enthusiastic Hoot! Before sweeping down to perch on my shoulder. I swiveled my head to smile at the little guy as he nibbled on a small strand of my wavy blond hair. He looked up from his little ministrations and his large yellow eyes bored into mine and he gave another happy hoot before hopping off my shoulder to glide gracefully to the forest floor. He then proceeded to shuffle forward on his little clawed feet. Curious, I followed.

I followed the owl watching as he scrambled through the forest, making good time as we arrived back into the open camp area again in no time. With a soft churrr the owl rose up again to situate himself on my shoulder again which I was now assuming was his designated perch. I lifted a hand up to lightly pet his soft feathers but a surprised voice spooked me, halting me in my actions.

"Amara? Aren't you supposed to be with Leo?" Frank's tired sounding voice said as he slowly made his way slowly towards me.

"Yea but uh…he uh had some things to think over so I left him to himself" I said with a shrug.

"Hey Frank I don't mean to pry but…are you okay?" I asked taking in his defeated looking appearance.

"I…I will be" he said giving me a small hopeful smile.

"OH! I almost forgot! Thank you for standing up for me back there, I think you girlfriend would have skinned me back there" I said with an awkward chuckle and he gave a small smirk.

"Your welcome but…I don't even know if she's my girlfriend anymore" he said with a sad huff.

I gave him and apologetic look and was about to say more but the owl interrupted obviously very crossed at being forgotten.

"Who's this little guy?" Frank asked and went to go pet him but stopped short as the bird gave a loud squawk.

With another loud cry the large owl rose off my shoulders, it's wings barely moving with effort as it hovered above my head. I gave a startled squeak as the owl started to glow. The bird emanated a blue grey hue as its glow shone brighter and brighter until it dimmed again leaving behind the spinning symbol of an owl and a long silver spear which had mysteriously materialized into my grasped.

My eyes went wide with shock, "H-how?" I stuttered and Frank just chuckled, amused with my utter horror and fright "Well I can't say I'm surprised" he said with a short laugh and a shake of his head "Amara it seems as if you are a daughter of Athena"

* * *

Ha-ha cliff hanger :P I bet you hate me right now, eh? Well I have some big plans coming up and I did give a few hints as to where this is going in this chapter…..let's just say Amara is no regular Demigod.

Hope you like it please review

-Mc97

*In the middle of editing spelling* Why do you have to be so awesome at writing and have so much vocabulary?

Like other AN... REVIEW! [It helps us write faster...JK]

~Percabeth17


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel it. It was subtle, a slow change. Something you would hardly notice if you were normal…but obviously I'm not normal anymore, or at least…..I don't feel normal.

"A daughter of Athena…..the goddess of wisdom?" I said, my voice unsteady and questioning.

"Yea….ugh, come on let's go find Annabeth she's a child of wisdom too, she's more qualified to talk about this" Frank said awkwardly offering a comforting smile before gesturing for me to follow him as he walked back down the dirt path back to where we had left the quibbling couple.

* * *

"I still don't know how you didn't know it was me! I mean come on! She's like twelve feet tall!" I heard Annabeth shout as we approached them.

"I am five eleven and three-quarters thank you very much" I huffed, scowling as I came to stand beside my look-alike.

"OH! Uh…hi Amara we were just uhh-."

"So Amara has some exiting news for us" Frank said cutting off Annabeth and saving her from further embarrassing herself, "she was just claimed, she's a child of Athena" he said, and Anabeth turned to stare at me her face alight with a happy grin.

"Awesome! Another person to help me reign the rebels" she said still grinning and I gave her a small, tentative smile in return.

"Well come on we should go introduce you to your new siblings" Percy said trying to throw his arm over my shoulder but failing because of my height.

"Try doing that again" I warned as I swung the sharp tip of my spear dangerously close to his exposed neck.

"Wow! Down girl! Who let you play with the big boy toys?" Percy joked, but I let my face contort into a scowl, I was obviously not amused.

"Percy's got a point. Where did you get that? Your not usually assigned a weapon until you've gone throw basic training or at the very least been assigned a bunk" Annabeth questioned her brows furrowed as she eyed the long five and a half-foot silver spear in my grasp.

"uh…it just kinda appeared. I got it when I was claimed. It just kinda materialized there" I said my voice unsure under her scrutinizing eyes.

"Wait mom gave you….she blessed you with that?" Annabeth asked her voice rising an octave, betraying her and showing her surprise.

"Uhh…I guess, is this not normal?" I asked looking around to asses the people around me, looking, searching for some sort of emotion that I could read. Something to tell me what was going on because I was feeling really out of my element.

" The gods never usually make contact outside of the claim unless they want something" Annabeth said her eyebrows furrowed as she thought.

"A quest….you have to see the oracle you've been called for a quest, it's the only thing that makes sense. She wouldn't have blessed you for no reason…..you've been chosen," Annabeth said, coming out of her trance like state of deep thought to meet my eyes with a pity filled glance.

"WHAT! A quest? She _JUST _got here! She hasn't even been trained yet! She'll get herself _killed" _Frank spat, and I turned to glare at him.

"I can take care of myself" I growled, but instantly felt whatever anger had built inside me float away when I met his gaze. He was worried, confused and just wanted to help.

I looked in his deep brown eyes and felt like I could melt into a puddle of goo right then and there. He just wanted to protect me. He was the only one who had ever wanted to protect me.

"Frank…she doesn't have a choice she's been chosen, she's been called on and once you have been selected….you can't go back. Trust me I know" Annabeth said, as a grim look passed onto her face and a storm cloud moved into her hardened grey eyes.

"It could just be a gift, I mean that's happened before, right?" Frank suggested hopefully, but the blonde just shook her head.

"No…..not with Athena, not with mom, with her there is always a price. I would know she's sent me off to do her dirty work before" she growled out as Percy drew her into him, comforting the shuddering girl.

"Spiders…..so many spiders" I could barely make out Annabeth's muffled whisper as she pressed herself into her boyfriends chest.

I let out a sigh. So much had already happened today and now I had another bucket full of information and puzzles to process, just great as if my head wasn't spinning enough before.

My head snapped around to look down at the large warm hand now clasping my own.

"Come on we should leave them, apparently we have some preparations to do" Frank said tugging me away from distressed couple.

* * *

"Oowwww!" I groaned as my head hit the ceiling of the attic for the second time.

"So why are we up here again?" I asked rubbing the new goose egg on my head.

"We have to talk to the oracle, if Athena has a job for you she should know about it" Frank grumbled as he brushed past a cobweb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAh" I screeched as I stepped through a giant spider web, only to have the disgusting little creature land on my arm.

"Gods you kids of a Athena, I swear you could kill any big beastie they throw at ya but gods help ya if you see a spider" a amused voice said, causing me to grip the spear in my hand tighter and swing it around to the sound of the voice in fright, knocking several things over in the process.

"You know this child of Athena wouldn't be freaking out over spiders if we didn't have to go hunting through an Attic to find you" I spat glaring down at the laughing red head as she chuckled.

"Hey I'm just chilling out up here it's hard being an oracle" she said once she had contained her laughter.

"Ya because everyone likes to hang out and spend their summer vacations in dusty old attics" Frank said sarcastically with a snort.

"Well it's not my preferred hang out but I don't exactly have a choice. I'm running on my instincts here, I know next to nothing about being an oracle, I thought I might find something up here that will help me out" she said with a shrug.

I looked at the little red head in front of me and felt nothing but pity. We were in the same boat, we both knew almost nothing about what we were but had some sort of divine duty that tied down to somewhere we never thought we would be.

"You know as much as I love company I know your not here to talk about how I'm spending my vacation, so what do you want?" she asked eyeing Frank and I carefully.

"Your right Rachel, we didn't. Amara here is new, she was just claimed by Athena, but the funky thing is she was blessed. The goddess gave her that spear and Annabeth wanted to make sure it wasn't a calling card for a quest" Frank explained, and came to stand a little closer to me.

"So what do you think can you work some magic?" I asked and she smiled and shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do" she replied then to a step closer and gestured to my weapon.

"Can I see the spear please? I might trigger something better than just standing here and hoping I get a reaction" she said and I nodded reluctantly, not eager to part with the new sense of protection, and to be honest I felt kinda naked without it.

I held out the spear, waiting patiently for her to grasp it but it was me who gasped when she grabbed it. Her eyes rolled back In her head and she spoke in a different deeper voice.

"_let the blood feud come to an end, everyone loses, wars pain cannot win, in the golden sands the owl shall tend to the wounds of the ill fated and only there can the battle end and only at the hands of enemies united" _the oracles voice was strong and haunting as it spit forth the prophecy.

"Well that wasn't a sunny forecast" I grumbled. There was no denying it now. I was going to have to go on a quest.

* * *

Didn't quite feel like editin :/ Probably later, just wanted you guys to have something to read before Christmas. I may upload my part soon, I don't know yet, but hope you guys have a very Merry Chirstmas! Expect many more uploads for me next year (as part of my New Year Resolution) which will include Maximum Ride, Iron Fey, and of course more Percy Jackson uploads!

Merry Chirstmas,

~Percabeth17

P.S. Mc97 also wishes you guys Merry Christmas


	7. Chapter 7

"Golden sands…..owl tends … what the f*ck does this mean" I growled out obviously frustrated as I slammed the door of the big house shut behind me.

"Hey don't stress about it now we can just worry about it later an-" Frank went to say but was cut off with the abrupt voice of a very angry female.

"Ahh so you beat me to the big guy huh? Well that doesn't matter, do you really think talking to Chiron will make a difference? Because it won't! MY CAMPERS WILL NOT FOLLOW YOU! I have led them through WAR! I have led them through HELL! It is my right to be head camper and I refuse to let that be stolen from me," she roared, and with an eye roll and a drawn out sigh I approached the fuming b*tch.

"Listen I don't know who the hell you are, I don't know what the f*ck you want, but I do know that I have had a reeeeeally bad day so far so it would be in your best interest to SHUT THE F*CK UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!"I spat. Ooooooh I've really lost it now, I am so DONE with all the bullshit…a girl can only take so much ya know.

"Butt out Blondie" she growled, "this is none of your concern"

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Like hell it isn't! You roll up in here just yellin and shoutin at Frank because he took some gods forsaken birthright of yours, and you expect me to be calm and sit down and have a spot of tea while you mouth him off? Oh hell no!" I spat and tightened my grip on the spear I held, bringing it up to point directly at her chest.

The chick's eyes burned with rage as I stood before her, defiant , bold and just itching for a fight to get rid of all my built of frustration.

"You really wanna go there" she said smirking, her voice low and dangerous but I just grinned, my smile larger than the Cheshire cat's" [Very Funny Mc97… (Sorry; inside joke)]

I leaped at her without warning, my spear grazing her side as I caught her by surprise. But it only took her seconds to recuperate; she drew her blade and the next thing I know we are locked, dead set in deadly combat. My instincts took over as I matched her blow for blow, defecting away her sword with ease.

I was doing fine. Nimbly avoiding her attacks…..until I got distracted. I could hear it, the distant sound of Frank's voice, asking, begging for us to stop. And just as turned to try and meet his gaze. That bitch brought her sword down.

I let out a screech as bronze met flesh and she cut a deep gash into my arm.

I looked up at her, my vision burning red as I fumed. Something inside me broke as the urge to protect myself swarmed inside me. I grabbed her sword by the blade, wrenching it out of her hands and throwing it as far away as possible. My senses were all over the place.

Fight or flight

Fight or flight

Fight or flight

Fight or flight

Hmm,… how bout both.

Something deep within my exploded as I gave into my instincts once more.

I gave another screech of pain as I felt my body spasm-ing and changing. Seconds later it was over and I looked down at my enemy again and was met with her gaze of complete and utter horror.

"What" I had meant to spit at her but all that came out was the deep hoot…of an owl.

My large eyes widened as I looked down at myself to see the hooked claws of talons which had replaced my feet.

I gave another frightened "HOOO" as I brought up a wing to admire it.

"_And just when I thought things couldn't be any weirder" _I thought to myself as I tried to take in my new appearance.

With my battle rage forgotten I sought out Frank once more only to find him wide eyed, frozen in shock.

I shuffled towards him, unsure on my new taloned feet.

"Hooo?" I said, trying to edge closer to him in reproach, but he just flinched away from me in disgust.

My heart sank as I watched him run…..sprint away, terrified and repulsed my new hidden self.

I gave a heart broken little churr before going back to my instincts again.

Fight or flight

Fight or flight

Fight or flight

"_Flight" _I thought "_follow"_

And with a couple unsteady beats I was off the ground, flying through the blue sky of uncertainty. Following…..tracking the one person I thought I could trust.

* * *

There is an absolute perfect reason why I rated this thing T, and now you know why...

Next will be Frank's POV, or my part. Things are going to get interesting, and that means a lot, especially to regular followers that know me oh so well for my drama...

Follow, Review, Favorite,

~Percabeth17


	8. Chapter 8

Frank POV

"We have to tell him eventually," I heard a voice, sounding forced. I stepped closer and froze. In the middle of the forest, I saw Leo and Hazel sitting on a log. Quickly I hid behind a tree trunk close enough to hear them. _They couldn't be hiding something from me, right? That's the last thing I need; more secrets. _After the whole Amara incident earlier, I don't think I would be able to handle any more secrets.

"Do you not remember our little dispute?" Hazel said exasperatedly. I bit my lip, _who am I kidding, of course they're hiding something…_

"I know…" Leo sighed. "But, it's better if he knows the truth"

"He kept Amara a secret." She spat, which made me pretty upset. _I didn't even know Amara. I was just joking around her, and besides if Hazel really did hurt her… _ I paused, ready to kick myself. _Why was I thinking this?_

"She just arrived at camp!" Leo raised his voice, which he rarely did. _Finally! Someone who understands my point! _"Besides, you should be madder at me." He started to mumble. "I started it in the first place, remember? I put a hand on Amara…" I've only heard him speak like that two times, once when he went berserk on the Argo II at Camp Jupiter, and another when Gaea was messing with his head. I heard movement, and Hazel spoke.

"It's not your fault, okay? It's all Franks, if he wants to hide the fact that he adores that newbie, than we can screw telling him our secret" _It's almost as if she knows I'm here and refuses to say the secret… The anticipation is killing me here._

There was a long pause. "Haze… We've been keeping this a secret for far too long. Longer than the newbie, alright? I don't mean to offend or oppose you, I'm just saying, I think we need to tell him."

At this point it seemed nearly clear to me that it was them. Together. It would explain Leo always asking me where she was, the late nights helping Haze with her plumbing and electricity. But, for some reason, I couldn't wrap my head around the idea. It seemed to far-fetched; I couldn't picture Leo doing this to me. Or Hazel. I would never have guessed Hazel would be the one to do this.

And then the crazy idea hit me.

_Maybe she agreed to come to Camp Half-Blood just to be with Leo, and not me._

And like something my Grandmother once said,

_"Peace must be in balance with hatred. There must be some peace in hatred, and there must be some hatred in peace. There must be an equal balance between the two. If not, one will overpower the other and then consume it till there's nothing left."_

I don't know whether it consumed the somewhat peace between this moment or not, but I sure did release some anger into my next words. [However I did remember that the day sparring with Clarisse was a vast imbalance between peace and hatred.]

"What secret?" I demanded rather than asked. I'd never hear Hazel's reply to Leo, but she sure seemed embarrassed to see me here. Leo seemed like a deer in headlights slowly looking away from me.

"How long have you been there?" Hazel said, avoiding the subject, a slight touch of nervousness in her voice.

"What secret?" I repeated. Leo fidgeted his feet, and Hazel refused to answer.

I was ready to pull my rarely used sword and point it at her for the answer when, Leo responded, startling the both of us.

"Be-Before you get mad-" In an instance, Hazel smirked and grabbed Leo's shoulders pretty harshly and faced him towards quickly. She leans into him holding his head in her hands and kisses him.

Like all those sappy T.V. shows and movies Hazel made me watch with her, it didn't quite feel real. I wasn't so surprised to notice that Leo was also in a state of shock. And when she finally pulled away, she gave this evil grin that I had never seen on her before. Leo looked at me for a split second, and all the humor that appeared on his face vanished and was soon replaced with fear and dread.

His lip quivered when he muttered, "Hazel…Wha-?"

She grasped his hand and he reluctantly stepped closer. For a few moments I just stared in awe. But for some weird reason, I wasn't angry as Leo had led on. I wasn't irritated or feel like crying in a corner. I did feel empty inside, but I wasn't going to go ballistic on them.

Instead I sighed, and looked at our surroundings, and then focused on their intertwined hands in front of me. _We were once like that…What happened?_ I almost said. Instead, "Is this it, then?" Emotionless. No anger, no pain, no sadness. Just a straightforward question.

Hazel reached my gaze. "Frank…" She started, and I was shocked at the kindness that had dripped in her statement. "You know-We know what has to happen. And, I'm sorry. Yes…This is it. Between you and me…" She spoke slowly, and Leo seemed to shy away from the both of us. "I didn't want it to end this way, but…You leave us no choice"

I took in the answer and slowly nodded, acknowledging and accepting it.

Suddenly, Leo cleared his throat. "Frank…I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's fine" I interrupted. And quickly as I had appeared, I walked away, leaving the two alone. I was starting to think that being with Amara was much better, even if she was a bird. No matter how crazy it sounded. _Man, did I sound crazy._

I walked towards my dreaded cabin, when I replayed today over again. It turned out a little like this:

Amara turned into a bird. (A barn owl, if I might add)I ran like an idiot.Probably the most running I had ever done in quite a while.I learned a few secrets.Hazel can send a death glare (Pretty ironic, that I should've seen coming…)Leo is weird (but we all knew that)I wasn't…angry?

The last one shocked me the most. Of all the crazy things that happened to me today, I wasn't upset about Hazel and Leo's fling. I wasn't upset that everything had gone downhill.

And then it hit me. Stronger than anything that I've ever endured. Weird, how something _so_ simple can be so powerful.

My Grandmother's voice echoed in my mind. _"There must be some peace in hatred, and there must be some hatred in peace."_

And suddenly I'd realize what it had meant. Through all this hatred between us, there was a little peace between us now. The worst of us had brought the best of us and finally resolved our issues. All for one, however, which involved a flying demi-god that had anger issues.

Speaking of Flying demi-gods…

There was Amara. But something was wrong. And then I saw her clearly.

Fighting. With my Half-sister. Clarisse.

* * *

Hehe, at first I was about to put Jason… I mean he can fly too. And sorry it's short, next chapter will be longer.

~Percabeth17


	9. Chapter 9

Frank POV

"What's your problem, b*tch?" I heard Amara say for I believe the millionth time today. But for some reason, I still couldn't get over it. Amara noticed me and quickly Clarisse did too. Clarisse had that awful death glare in her eyes and I believed that she was going to kill me, but instead she turned back to Amara.

"_You_." I heard Clarisse spat. Amara scowled and stepped closer to Clarisse than most would –beside Chris.

"You are pissing me off, and I will not tolerate this sh*t. What is you f*cking problem with Frank?" She growled, and I bit my lip, knowing Lupa and my Grandmother would have a field day with her swearing. But surprisingly, I thought it was kinda cute.

That was when Clarisse stepped closer to me and pointed her famous dagger under my chin. I was used to it by now, and I tried hard to relax as she spoke. "He thinks he's got what it takes to be a head counselor. But he hasn't lived at Camp Half-Blood for long. Soon he'll realize that the Greeks are far _worse_ than his pesky Roman friends."

"I've told you that Chiron told me to do this" I tried to say with venom like Amara did, but I was nowhere near venomous as her.

"And you followed through…" Clarisse grinned evilly. "And look where that got you?"

I was ready to fire back and possibly fight her, but Amara had beat me to it. Suddenly the dagger had fallen to the ground from Clarisse's grasp as she was suddenly rammed from the side. Clarisse had landed on her shoulder rather painfully, and Amara had picked up her dagger. In a swift fluid movement, I saw a glimpse of brown feathers and it took all my willpower to not screech in horror. Somehow, she was still Amara, but her owl wings still attached to her back. And before I had time to process it any further, Amara had Clarisse pinned to the ground with her dagger. "It brought us here"

Clarisse looked startled but as quickly as she fell, her startled expression turned into an evil one and she smirked. "Ooooh," She cooed, possibly mimicking Amara. "The poor bird-girl has to protect the timid cat"

Amara, in a whirl of feathers had extended her tan wings in a large wingspan of around seven to eight feet long, flapping them rather violently to stay around four feet in the air. When Clarisse stood up, Amara flew into a circle gaining pretty great momentum, before letting the wings catch air and her fist collided into Clarisse's temple. On normal accounts, I'd probably root for Amara and laugh in Clarisse's face, but the wings were still a shocker to me. I've only seen wings on Pegasus and birds and some gnarly creatures from hell. Not from some hot chic that was badass and could actually fight.

We stared at Clarisse's crumpled body in a heap with a bloody temple for quite a while. "That is the quietest and most peaceful I have ever seen her" I was going to murmur, but Amara quickly turned around to face me, still floating four feet in the air, seven feet of feather still in my face. And then the sun peeked through from the clouds, and I pictured the wings differently.

She floated down, her tawny light brown wings catching the light and illuminating her in an almost heavenly glow. My breath caught in my throat as I watched her descend, no longer the fully shifted barn owl but now that cocky young demi god once more. With her wings still shifted she tried to land. Losing her balance and knocking into me, I braced myself as she slammed into my embrace.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Haven't gotten used to them yet." She blushed and looked up to see my face still partially contorted in pain. "Oh, looky here… It's umm I…" I stuttered, and I inwardly winced at my lack of confidence. "I can handle big bad monsters like Clarisse no problem but put me in front of a pretty girl and I'm useless" I thought and my mind did a mental face palm.

I shook my head ridding myself of my thoughts. "Seeing someone turn into an owl isn't something I see everyday" I continued, staring at the folded wings pressed tightly against her back. Her shirt was torn and was barely clinging on. I had to will my eyes away when the breeze blew. What am I doing… I thought. I thought I love Hazel.

Suddenly she stepped closer to me and I tried focusing on her face rather than her slim figure. But she did something that sent chills down my spine. Her face leaned in a familiar way and she whispered in my ear. "I bet you've seen worse" Her whisper was softer than her usual husk and rather edgy voice. It was the kind of voice that the killer would use to seduce the victim in movies Hazel and I used to watch. I mentally kicked myself for thinking like that.

Time seemed to stop, and for what seemed like eternity, I smiled rather playfully. "What makes you think that?" My voice must have cracked or something, for she threw back her head and chuckled. "What did I say?"

She turned her head toward me and a grin was prominent on her face. "Nothing. You're cute when you blush" she said giving me a dazzling smile, I just gulped and hoped my cheeks wouldn't catch on fire.

Reluctantly, I forced my eyes to stay above her collarbone, and I mumbled. "I think you need to put on more clothes"

She smiled. "Boys…"

"Anyways Amara about the wings..." I said trying to regain my composure.

She just sighed knowing that she had another long explanation ahead of her.

* * *

Okay, that was probably the most swearing I've used in my stories for quite some time. BUt it's rated T, and I kinda have to make her into character, so, yeah. Nothing really to say. I'll update my Iron Fey series Fanfic soon also. And I hope to get to writing more for my other stories.

Review, Favorite, Follow,

~Percabeth17

P.s. HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
